In computerized content management system there is a risk that the objects may be exposed to system infiltrators who may impermissibly access the objects. Recently, much work has been done to try to provide more secure storage and access of the objects.
In one approach, users could simply isolate their computers, with no access to any external networks (e.g., the Internet). However, with this approach, it may be difficult or costly to communicate with others outside the isolated environment. Further, there is a risk that someone in the isolated environment could simply copy data and load it onto other devices that are communicatively connected to external networks.
In another approach, users may encrypt the data before transmitting or storing it, potentially requiring decryption of the data in order to use it later. Many different techniques have been developed for such encryption and decryption. These techniques have, so far, prover cumbersome and difficult to implement and utilize.
As potential system infiltrators gain more knowledge of advancing technology (e.g., encryption techniques), techniques that are both more secure and easier to implement and utilize may be desirable for securing data.